The Beauty Of You
by BelovedShadow
Summary: A Year ago Sima Yi defeated Cao Cao with the help of Zhang He. At the time he thought that the Butterfly was aiding him out of friendship, but now he realizes that the feelings they have for each other run deeper than that. SIMAYIXZHANGHE YAOI BoyXBoy sex


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Zhang He, Sima Yi, Dian Wei, sexual intercourse or pretty much anything else... I'm pretty sure I don't even own this fic... I"m gonna have to play it on the safe side and say that the only thing I own is my computor...**

**Warnings:This fic is delicous... meaning that there is gay sex and I'm supposed to tell you that you shouldn't read it until you're 18... **

**Enjoy!**

Zhang He was having a good morning. He smiled to himself as he peered over one of the great balconies in Sima Yi's palace. It was hard to believe that it had been a whole year since he had assisted lord Sima Yi in assassinating Cao Cao.

He had hardly seen Sima Yi after that, which was mostly his fault. Zhang He tended to avoid him, he found Sima very intimidating to be around, it made Zhang He feel less beautiful, as if he was in the presence of a pale orchid floating on a pond in the full moon.

He continued looking over the balcony as he pondered the beauty of it all. Then he felt strong arms embracing him from behind, sniffing his neck.

"I knew I would find you out here, you always show such appreciation for nature at daybreak."

"How could I not, my lord? It is beautiful."

"Yes, beautiful… I remember you once telling me that you find beauty in the way that I fight."

"Yes, my lord. I remember saying that as well."

"Do you still?"

"I wouldn't know, you have done a beautiful thing by accomplishing peace. I have not needed to see you fight."

"You joined me because of the beauty in the way I fight. I am no longer at war, so why stay?"

"I remained with Cao Cao because of the beauty in chaos. I remain with you, my lord, because of more than beauty…. Although, you are beautiful."

They were quiet for a while. Zhang He enjoyed the silence. He leaned a little closer to Sima Yi, enjoying the man's scent. This didn't go unnoticed by Sima, and he smiled to himself, glad that his suspicions about how Zhang He felt for him were being some what confirmed.

Zhang He did have romantic feelings for the strategist, and he knew that Sima Yi was probably completely aware of those feelings, but he couldn't help it. Sima Yi was such a glorious man, how could one not love him?

"Why?"

"My lord?"

"Why do you love me so, Zhang He."

The butterfly sighed.

"There are many reasons that come to my mind. However, if I could explain it completely, it would be something other than love, would it not?"

Sima Yi slowly began to walk away.

"You're right. If you knew why, it wouldn't be love at all."

As he reached the doorway to go back inside he turned back for a moment.

"Zhang He,"

"Hm?"

"My love for you is also unexplainable."

Zheng He blushed, but aside from that, kept a straight face. Sima could tell that he was grinning on the inside though, his happiness was an aura that was so thick, it was almost visible.

"Thank You, my lord."

"You're welcome, my beautiful butterfly. Follow me."

Zhang He dutifully followed Sima Yi into the palace. Sima led him down a hall that he had never ventured before, but he didn't mind being someplace unfamiliar, he was with Sima, he was safe. They continued on quietly until they reached large royal blue double doors. Zhang He had to catch his breath, what glorious doors they were! He stared at them as Sima opened them, without realizing entirely that the world was still moving.

"Zhang He?"

Caught of guard, Zhang he jumped a little at the sound of his own name, this made the strategist chuckle.

"Yes, my lord?"

"Do you plan on gawking at my doors for the rest of the day, or would you be interested in touring the rest of my private chambers?"

"Whatever you wish, my lord."

"Hm? Well then, if my wish is your command, I wish for you to stop calling me your lord and treat me the way you would treat any other man."

"That is something i cannot do, my lord."

"Why is that?"

"Because, you are not any other man. You have a beauty about you who rivals that of a field of flowers, this cannot be said, for most other men."

"You flatter me too much."

"I speak only the truth."

"Beauty lies in the eyes of the beholder."

"This beholder is enchanted."

Sima Yi leaned in closer to Zhang He and allowed his lips to brush against the latter's, just for a second. He kept the closeness though. Pulled Zhang He's body closer to his and smirked as he felt Zhang He shiver at their proximity.

"Am i making you uncomfortable?"

"No, my lord... not at all."

"You may not continue to call me that, Zhang He. Everyone in China calls me that."

"Then you should be quite used to it by now."

"It makes me feel like your not being honest with me, as if you're just saying exactly what I want to hear because you know that as one of my generals, you have to."

"Nothing I have said is dishonest, and nothing that I have said is anything less or more than what I feel. I am happy though, that you are liking what you hear."

Sima Yi leaned back slightly away from Zhang He so that he could look into the butterfly's eyes.

"I'm liking what i see too."

Zhang He blushed and smirked.

"Would you like to see more?"

Sima Yi smirked too, it appeared that his sweet little angel had a naughty side after all.

"Look who's getting kinky."

Zhang He chuckled.

"If that's what you want to call it, do you have a mirror in there?"

"Yes, of course."

"Have you a brush as well?"

"Yes."

"May I use it, and the mirror?"

"Come on in."

Zhang He allowed his sexy companion to lead him deeper into his beautiful sleeping chambers. There was a beautiful ivory vanity with a brush already on it. Zhang He sat himself on the stool next to the vanity and looked at his own reflection. Flawless.

"I am stunning, aren't I?"

Sima laughed.

"Yes, my sweet."

"Help me."

Sima Yi did as he was told and began slowly removing all of the combs and ribbons from Zhang He's hair. He was very slow and gentle, he didn't want to hurt such a lovely man as Zhang He, and he wanted to take his time and savor every moment, every strand of the butterfly's soft long hair. It smelled like freshly picked roses.

When he was finished, he looked at the reflection of his lover. He thought Zhang He was beautiful before, but with his hair out he had an even more feminine quality that was extremely attractive on him. Sima picked up the brush and started slowly running it through that gorgeous hair.

Zhang He closed his eyes, it felt very sensual to have himself treated this way, and he was enjoying it. He could tell though, that Sima was finished, so he let out a sigh and leaned his head back onto the Strategist's abdomen. Zhang He was greeted immediately with the realization that he was leaning against a rock hard six-pack, and he had to try very hard not to become aroused by the arrival of some very dirty thoughts about what he would give to run his tongue over-NO he was not going to let his mind go there.

Sima Yi gently lifted Zhang He's head off of him and turned him around. He leaned in close to He's face and after kissing him softly, guided Zhang He to a standing position. He took his hand and led him over to the bed.

"Are we going to sleep?"

"Maybe in an hour or two, but not this moment, unless that is what you desire."

Zhang He slowly removed all of his clothes except for the very short shorts that he wore under everything and stretched out on Sima's soft bedsheets.

"No, sleep is not what I desire."

Zhang He stared up at his master with lust filled eyes, silently begging for Sima Yi to make the first move towards the goal that he knew they were both hoping to accomplish before the night was through. Sima Yi understood the inaudible plea, and leaned into a passionate kiss, fully intending to oblige his sex-starved companion; when he was interrupted by a loud knock on the door.

"Lord Sima Yi, Master Dian Wei needs to speak with you at once, he says it is very urgent."

"Tell him I'm busy."

"I would, my lord, but he has also told me that if I return without you, he will hang my head on his door."

Sima Yi ignored the messenger and climbed on top of Zhang He. He was sucking softly in Zhang He's neck when the messenger banged louder on the door.

"My lord PLEASE I have children!"

"Go to him, Yi. Do not let me become a priority over the people."

Sima sucked harder on Zhang He's neck earning a slight whimper.

"You are already a priority over the people, over everything! You're happiness is all I care about."

"Then go. I respect you because you are a good ruler, so go be a good ruler. Don't worry, love. Dian Wei is a man of few words. Besides, I'll be here waiting."

Sima Yi softly ran his hands over Zhang He's arousal, that was clearly visible through the thin fabric of his very short shorts. Zhang He hissed at the contact and his back arched.

"It isn't fair to leave you like this..."

"Go then before you make it any worse with all of your teasing!"

Sima Yi chuckled then kissed his butterfly softly on the lips before getting out of bed, straitening up his robes and going to see what the hell Dian Wei needed.

Once Zhang He was sure that Sima Yi was gone, he slipped into the sheets, hoping to maybe be able to sleep his erection off, but that didn't work. He started to regret sending Sima Yi away, and the more he thought about it, the more he thought about what he COULD be doing right now. He felt his erection throbbing painfully as he allowed his mind to wonder. He didn't even notice how long it took for him to lean back, close his eyes and envision everything that he wanted.

Next thing he knew, he was rubbing him self firmly through his shorts, no, that wouldn't do. He took the shorts off and threw them to the side then grabbed his length and began to slowly yet hardly pleasure himself. It felt amazing, but it didn't quite hit the spot. Zhang He squirmed a little as he slipped his left index finger into this tight ass, but it didn't take long for it to feel pleasant, so he stuck another finger in, not even caring about the lack of moisture.

"mmmm... yes, that's just how I like it..ahh."

Dian Wei, really was a man of very few words, and all he needed was permission to leave his post and take a cruise to Jamaica with his wife and kids, so Sima Yi ended up re-entering his bedroom just in time to see Zhang He start fingering himself. Although Sima needed some action just as badly as Zhang he did, what he was witnessing was too beautiful for him to interrupt, so instead he just watched.

Zhang He grabbed his cock with his right hand and began pumping himself viscously as he continued to finger his ass with his left hand. He inserted yet another finger and started thrusting towards it wildly, he was obviously hitting his own prostate just right.

"YES! Ohhh... Nnnngh... Ah! Yes, Yi...unnnggg... right there..."

Sima Yi could tell that his lover was near orgasm. He didn't want Zhang He to be spent, but he thought it would be cruel to stop him now, so he just started getting undressed as he continued to observe the masterpiece in front of him.

"AHHHH! ohhhhhhhhhh yeeeeeeaaaaahhhh... oh! Yi... Yi... I'm gonna... I"m gonna...ahhhhhhhhhhhhh"

Zhang He exploded all over his own stomach, he lied there for a while with his eyes closed, when he felt a tongue lapping up his fluids. He opened his eyes to see the very same man that he was just fantasizing about licking up the result of said fantasy. It was a beautiful sight, to say the least. Especially since the strategist was now nude. Zhang He felt his manhood re-awakening as his lover lapped the last remaining semen out of his belly button.

"How long have you been in here?"

"Long enough to enjoy the most of the show before the grand finale."

Zhang He blushed.

"So you... heard."

"Yes. I'm quite flattered."

Sima could feel that Zhang He was getting hard again. He pulled the latter into a very wet kiss, during which Zhang He marveled at the taste of his own pleasure on his lovers tongue. As Sima Yi explored Zhang He's mouth he pressed himself on top of the young man, grinding their throbbing members against each other in the process. This unexpected contact made Sima's breath catch and Zhang moan. Sima felt his cock twitching at the sound of Zhang He moaning.

"How about you do that again for me?"

"Hmm? Do what?"

Sima ground their cocks against each other again, this time he was expecting it but the butterfly wasn't

"Ahhhhmmm!"

"That."

Sima Yi rolled them over so that Zhang He was on top of him, then he grabbed Zhang He's ass and ground them against each other repeatedly. Each time he did it he got a whimper or a moan out of Zhang He, and he was making himself harder and harder by the second.

"Uh...Ungg...Ahh..mmm uggghh!... Yi... Please... No...ahhhh... more..."

He paused briefly

"Why not?"

"I can't take this torture, I need you to fill me."

"As you wish."

They were both thoroughly slicked up from their own precum, and Zhang He's personal administrations had his hole ready and waiting, So all Sima had to do was spread the man's legs, and slip himself in.

The minute he did it, he swore he could hear the angels sing. Zhang He was perfect. His lips were parted slightly and he was panting loudly. His eyes were rolled back and his hair framed his face in a sexy way that was completely relevant to what they were doing. Not to mention that his tightness felt like velvet heaven. Sima Yi couldn't help but let out a moan or two... or three... maybe more, as he pumped himself in and out of his beautiful lover.

Zhang He looked into his Master's eyes, as he felt himself being invaded. Sima Yi was very well hung and although Zhang He wasn't a virgin, this was by far the best sexual experience that he had endured so far. He felt his orgasm building all too quickly, and hoped that his lover wouldn't mind as he allowed himself to release all over the two of them.

Sima Yi couldn't help but follow Zhang He's lead when he felt the butterfly's tight walls clasp around his cock. He let out a little grunt and exploded inside of Zhang He's ass. He pulled out slowly, knowing that the sooner he did it the less painful it would be for the man he loved.

Zhang He rolled off of Sima Yi. And curled into the man, completely content at last.

"Yi?"

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"That was amazing."

"I couldn't agree more."

Zhang He looked up at Sima.

"You okay?"

"You really are beautiful."

"I know, you tell me that often."

"I have dedicated my entire life to the service of beauty, and I find beauty, Sima Yi, in the way that you fuck."

"That's good i suppose."

"We need to be getting on with our day though."

"I agree, but before you go running about doing the daily duties of life, there is something very important that I need for you to be aware of."

"What is that?"

"I love you, Zhang He."

"I love you too Sima Yi."

"Even more than you love beauty?"

"How can I separate the two?"

"What do you mean?"

"There is nothing I love more, than the beauty of you."

**A/N: Awww... cuties! anywho... please please review... please... I'll love you for life! I don't mind flame... if it's honest flame :)**

**I love all of my sexy-fine readers! (And my ugly readers... including a certain blue shark...)**

**-Beloved**


End file.
